Twisted Love (Terjemahan)
by AuroraDM
Summary: Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter One

Hermione POV

Aku sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman rumahku ketika Mom memberitahuku bahwa ada seekor burung hantu yang membawa surat untukku. Seketika aku menutup bukuku dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah, aku berjalan menuju kamar dan melihat seekor burung hantu berwarna abu-abu dengan semburat hitam menggenggam sebuah surat dengan segel Hogwarts di atasnya. Aku langsung mengambil surat itu kemudian seketika burung hantu tadi terbang menjauh. Aku membukanya.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Anda menerima surat ini untuk memberitahu bahwa semua siswa dari tahun ketujuh dan dibawahnya dapat kembali ke Hogwarts pada September ini untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Jika anda memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, pastikan untuk berada di platform yang 9_ _pada tanggal 1 September. Saya sangat berharap dapat melihat anda kembali. Saya juga ingin memberitahu, bahwa anda telah terpilih menempati posisi Head Girl untuk tahun ini._

 _Selamat._

 _Sincerely Head Master McGonagall_

Aku kemudian meletakkan surat itu, aku menjadi Head Girl, aku memutuskan untuk menemui orangtua ku setelah makan malam selesai dan memberi tahu mereka mengenai hal ini serta mendiskusikannya, mereka pasti merasa bangga padaku. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kuketahui, siapa yang menjadi Head Boy? Aku memutuskan untuk mengirim surat kepada Harry, Ginny dan Ron untuk memberitahu mereka. Aku kemudian mengirim surat beserta burung hantuku dan mulai bersiap-siap. Aku mempunyai waktu sekitar satu minggu untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku menemukan semua jubahku dan menempatkan mereka ke dalam tas. Cukup untuk hari ini, aku akan melanjutkan mengemasi barangku besok. Aku turun untuk makan malam dan duduk di kursiku seperti biasa di seberang Mom, sedangkan Dad berada di sebelah kananku. Kami mulai makan dalam diam sampai Dad bertanya

"Jadi apa dengan menjadi Head Girl kau mendapatkan hak istimewa?"

"Tidak benar-benar, tetapi aku harus melakukan patroli dengan Head Boy dan aku juga mendapatkan ruang yang terpisah dari asramaku"

Kemudian Dad mendongak setelah menghentikan makannya

" Apakah Head Boy mendapatkan ruangnya sendiri?"

Aku takut mengatakan ini

"Well, sebenarnya Head Girl dan Head Boy akan berbagi ruang bersama, dengan kamar tidur terpisah tapi kami harus berbagi kamar mandi bersama".

Aku melihat bahwa Dad mulai nampak marah.

"Asalkan anak itu adalah seorang pria yang baik, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan datang sendiri ke Hogwarts dan membunuh anak itu ".

"Dad, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku pikir Harry mungkin yang akan menjadi Head Boy karena dia sangat cerdas tetapi aku tidak tahu sampai aku berada di kereta. Aku akan mengirimkanmu surat saat aku tahu dengan pasti, OK"

Mom dan Dad kemudian mengangguk.

Keadaan menjadi senyap kembali, setelah aku menyelesaikan makan malam aku kembali ke kamar dan mendapati ada seekor burung hantu berwarna putih yang singgah di jendelaku. Itu adalah burung hantu milik Harry, aku bergegas membuka jendela dan dia melompat ke atas mejaku melalui jendela. Dia menggenggam sebuah surat, aku mengambilnya dan tak lupa memberinya makanan juga, dia tetap menunggu di mejaku mengetahui bahwa aku agaknya ingin mengirim surat balasan kembali. Surat itu berisi

 _Dear Mione_

 _Aku dan Ron mendapatkan sebuah surat yang sama dan pastinya kami akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Dalam suratku sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa aku menjadi Head Boy tahun ini dan Ron juga tidak. Kami tidak bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi Head Boy tahun ini, siapapun dia pasti dia mempunyai nilai yang lebih tinggi daripada aku. Aku berada di rumah keluarga Weasley sampai waktu kita kembali ke Hogwarts. I cant wait to see you._

 _From Harry_

Aku membuka jendelaku kembali dan membiarkan burung hantu milik Harry pergi, aku tidak mengirimkan surat balasan kepadanya. Aku siap untuk beristirahat, tetapi ada satu hal yang menghantui pikiranku. Siapa yang lebih pintar dari Harry? Aku memutuskan untuk tidur dan memikirkannya besok. Malam itu aku bermimpi bahwa aku telah kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku berada di lapangan Quidditch melihat para pemain berlatih. Kemudian salah satu pemain terbang mendekatiku, aku tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya, dia berada dihadapanku lalu menarikku kedalam ciumannya dan menempatkan dahinya menempel dengan dahiku 'Aku mencintaimu' aku membalasnya 'Aku juga mencintaimu'. Tapi yang benar-benar membuatku bingung adalah lelaki itu menggunakan seragam Quidditch Slytherin, dia berasal dari asrama Slytherin. Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku dan merasa lega bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang Slytherin karena mereka adalah mantan pelahap maut yang tak berperasaan dan mereka hanya suka mempermainkan hati orang lain untuk bersenang-senang.


	2. Chapter 2

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Two

Draco POV

Semua terasa sangat kacau di rumahku semenjak perang besar usai, Father ditangkap dan segera akan menjalani sidang.

Mother sering menangis dan kadang-kadang marah terhadap ayahku yang kemungkinan besar akan menghadapi kematian, aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya tapi tidak mengubah apapun. Jika teman-temanku mengatakan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang, aku dapat menjamin mereka tak akan dapat mengenaliku. Aku bukan lagi Slytherin yang suka menyiksa muggleborn pada tahun pertama.

Aku seperti kerangka dari jiwa tuaku. Aku sangat terlihat berbeda, cahayaku memudar dan rambutku tak lagi lurus mengkilap seperti dahulu, kini terlihat berantakan dan mulai berwarna gelap. Aku berharap untuk melarikan diri dari keadaan ini. Aku menuruni tangga setelah Mother memberitahuku bahwa ada seekor burung hantu untukku. Ia mematuk didepan jendela, aku membukanya dan ia menjatuhkan sebuah surat lalu terbang menjauh.

"Stupid bird"

Aku mengambil surat yang terjatuh di lantai dan membukanya. Surat dari Hogwarts

 _Dear Mister Malfoy_

 _Anda menerima surat ini untuk memberitahu bahwa semua siswa dari tahun ketujuh dan dibawahnya dapat kembali ke Hogwarts pada September ini untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Jika anda memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, pastikan berada di Platform 9 ¾ pada tanggal 1 September. Saya sangat berharap dapat melihat anda kembali. Saya juga ingin memberi tahu, bahwa anda telah terpilih menempati posisi Head Boy untuk tahun ini._

 _Selamat._

 _Sincerely Head Master McGonagall_

Oh Great! Aku dapat kembali ke Hogwarts lagi setelah beberapa lama. Aku yakin jika aku akan bahagia untuk melarikan diri atau mengkhawatirkan bagaimana pandangan semua orang jika melihat perubahan pada diriku. Aku kembali keatas untuk menemukan Mother yang sedang menatap kosong keluar jendela yang menghadap ke kebun.

"Mother, aku mendapatkan surat undangan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahunku"

Ia menoleh

"That's great dear"

Ia kembali menatap keluar

"aku juga menjadi Head Boy"

Ia benar-benar mengabaikanku sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk memulai berkemas, aku berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kekamarku. Aku menuju kearah lemari dan mengambil semua jubahku dan menempatkannya kedalam koper. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar, mungkin itu dapat membantu melupakan segalanya untuk sementara waktu.

Aku pergi keluar dan mendengar kicauan burung serta merasakan angina segar yang menerpa wajahku, ini terasa sangat lama semenjak aku merasa nyaman dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Selama perang, rumahku dipenuhi oleh pelahap maut dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi remaj normal seperti lainnya. Aku harus bertingkah layaknya pria dewasa, Aku tidak dapat menunjukkan perasaanku sebenarnya, dan aku harus menaati semua peraturan. Jika tidak, aku akan menghadapi kematian atau keluargaku yang akan akan dibunuh.

Aku menyingsingkan lengan bajuku dan melihat tanda kegelapan yang tak akan pernah bisa menghilang. Tanda itu akan selalu menemaniku, kesalahan dan kesakitan kurasakan setiap saat aku menatapnya. Aku tidak terlalu berharap bahwa semuanya akan dapat kembali normal seperti sedia kala, aku selalu bermimpi buruk dan semua suara itu menakutkanku.

Aku kehilangan banyak sekali pada saat perang tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat berdukacita sampai sekaang, aku kehilangan teman-temanku dan keluarga yang telah berperang disampingku, beberapa seperti aku, hanya untuk melindungi keluarga masing-masing. Banyak diantara teman-temanku tidak mempunyai tanda kegelapan tetapi mereka menjadi pendukung pangeran kegelapan, Father memaksaku untuk merasakan kesakitan itu dan sekarang ini menghantuiku selamanya.

Saat matahari perlahan tenggelam aku kembali berjalan ke manor. Aku tidak merasa lapar dan hanya menyuruh salah satu peri rumah untuk memastikan bahwa Mother telah memakan makan malamnya. Aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan berganti pakaian untuk tidur. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tidur yang nyenyak selama beberapa bulan ini, mungkin mala mini akan terasa berbeda. Biasanya aku terbangun ditengah tidur dengan berteriak karena mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui, yang kuharapkan adalah tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarnya ketika aku kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang dan untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar tertidur.

to be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Guest, Hana, and nuruko03


	3. Chapter 3

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Three

Seminggu kemudian

Hermione POV

Aku terbangun karena suara alarm yang nyaring, aku menoleh dan menekan tombol diatasnya untuk menghentikan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30, aku masih mempunyai waktu sampai pukul 9 untuk menuju ke Platformuntuk menaiki kereta. Aku segera mandi dengan cepat dan merapalkan mantra untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Aku mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna abu-abu berlengan pendek. Aku juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu boots dan menata rambutku menjadi messy bun yang manis.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menggunakan mantra melayang untuk membantuku membaga koper dan tasku menuruni tangga.

"Hermione berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu untuk tidak menggunakan sihir dirumah"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Mom, Dad berjalan di depannya

"Dimana lagi dia akan menggunakannya selain di sekolah".

"True"

Mom mengambil salah satu koperku dan Dad membawa sisanya saat aku sedang menikmati sarapan. Aku membuat bagel dengan krim keju dan juga memakan beberapa strawberry. Aku mulai mencari Crookshanks yang sepertinya tertidur di suatu tempat. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya dilantai bawah, mungkin ia sedang berada di lantai atas. Aku menuju ke atas dan memasuki setiap ruang sampai aku menemukannya berbaring diatas ranjang yang berada di kamar tamu. Aku mengambilnyadan ia mengeong saat aku membangunkannya. Aku memasukkannya kedalam kandang dan selesai membawa semua koperku untuk menuju ke kereta.

Aku berada di mobil sekitar lima menit lebih awal dari jadwal. Kami mulai menuju ke stasiun , aku tak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke Hogwarts lagi. Aku khawatir jika seseorang berubah setelah perang seperti yang terjadi pada Ron. Aku mulai merasa dia mengabaikanku, aku mengerti dia kecewa karena kakaknya meninggal tapi aku adalah kekasihnya, aku membantunya untuk menghadapi semua itu tapi dia mengabaikanku. Ginny selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi kakak iparnya tetapi aku mulai berpikir bahwa semua itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sebelum aku tahu bahwa kami telah berada di stasiun, Dad mendapatkan troli untuk menaruh semua barangku. Aku yakin Crookshanks berada di bagian atas dan aku mulai berjalan kedalam stasiun. Salah satu hal buruknya adalah orangtua ku tidak dapat melalui Platform 9¾ karena mereka muggles.

Kami berada diantara Platform 9 dan 10, orangtuaku memelukku dan seperti biasanya Mom mulai menangis sambil mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengirimkannya surat sesering yang aku bisa, kemudian Dad hanya memelukku dan memberitahuku untuk berhati-hati dan menikmati semuanya.

Aku berpamitan dan berbalik berlari menuju dinding, ini masih menjadi sesuatu yang sangat aneh tentang Hogwarts bagaimana kau harus berlari menujudinding untuk menaiki kereta. Aku berhasil menembus dinding dan kemudian melihat sebuah kereta api yang besar. Aku sampai sekitar lima atau enam menit setelah menempatkan semua koperku kedalam kereta dan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Aku merapalkan mantra lainnya untuk membantuku untuk mnaruh koper. Aku berjalan menuju kompartemen dimana aku, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville dan lainnya yang biasa gunakan. Aku menyusutkan koperku dan menempatkannya dalam lemari kecil. Aku duduk dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai aku melihat Ginny, Harry, dan Ron berjalan dalam kereta dan bergabung denganku di kompartemen. Aku berdiri dan memeluk mereka serta mencium pipi Ron.

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tahun terakhir ini seusai terjadi perang?"

Ginny bertanya

"aku berpikir bahwa banyak murid Slytherin tidak akan kembali karena pelahap maut dan Voldemort, tapi aku masih penasaran siapa yang menjadi Head Boy?"

Ini sangat menggangguku, siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku setiap harinya.

"Well…jika itu bukan aku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia".

Harry berkata. Dia memenuhi syarat pikirku karena dia adalah murid laki-laki terpintar pada angkatan kami tapi masih ada yang lebih baik darinya.

Kami terus berpikir dan menyebutkan beberapa nama tapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal. Tapi satu hal yang terus menerus ada dikepalaku.

"Apakah kau berpikir Malfoy akan kembali?"

Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatapku bingung

"Well… Dad bilang bahwa ayahnya ditangkap dan berada di Azkaban"

Ron berkata

Mungkin ia benar. Sebelum kami mengetahuinya, kami sampai di sekolah. Aku merasa seperti berada di tempat baru dimana terdapat beberapa hal baik dan buruk tetapi aku tahu bahwa ini merupakan tahun terbaik yang pernah ada.

to be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Nuruko03, shaquillazeeva, Guest, Hyeon Hee Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Four

Kami semua mulai mengumpulkan koper kami dan berjalan keluar. Kereta kuda keluar dan kami menumpuk koper kami menjadi satu diatas kereta. Tahun ini pasti akan sangat menarik, aku dapat merasakan bahwa aka nada satu kesempatan besar tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Kami tetap diam selama perjalanan menuju ke kastil dan saat kami sampai disana, kami mengambil koper dan berjalan kearah pintu utama.

Aku menatap sekeliling mengingat tahun sebelumnya disini, perang telah merusak sebagian kastil tetapi telah diperbaiki kembali. Aku berjalan kedalam dan mengirim koperku menuju asrama Gryffindor. Kami semua berjalan menuju ke aula besar dimana kami akan melihat murid tahun pertama ditempatkan di asrama mereka. Kami mengambil tempat duduk ditempat biasanya, aku duduk disebelah Ron, dan Harry serta Ginny diseberang kami.

"Welcome students".

Kami semua menghadap ke depan ruangan dan melihat Kepala Sekolah McGonagall

"Tahun pertama akan ditempatkan di asrama mereka dan pesta akan segera dimulai. Kami harap ini menjadi tahun terbaik dan ingin semua murid sukses di kelas mereka. Beberapa professor telah berganti setelah perang and aku akan memberikan selamat kepada Head Boy dan Head Girl tahun ini. Ketika aku mengatakan namanya, kumohon berdiri".

Ini saatnya aku mengetahui siapa lelaki itu. Semua mata secara otomatis memandang sekeliling mereka dengan tatapan penasaran siapa yang mendapatkan posisi itu.

"Head Girl tahun ini adalah Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor"

Aku berdiri dan semua orang bertepuk tangan,

"Head Boy tahun ini adalah Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin"

Semua teman-temanku menarik napas tidak percaya ketika ia berdiri dan membuat semua orang seketika menatapnya lekat. Dia terlihat berbeda tidak seperti biasanya yang berdiri dengan sombong kini berubah sedikit agak membungkuk. Rambutnya pirang platinanya yang mengkilap menjadi lebih gelap dan berantakan, dan mata abu-abunya tampak memudar lelah. Dia seperti telah memasuki neraka dan kembali. Saat ia duduk, beberapa murid mulai berbisik-bisik, kami tahu mereka membicarakan bagaimana Draco Malfoy yang sekarang.

"What's up with Malfoy?"

Ron bertanya

"Aku hanya tidak percaya aku harus berbagi asrama dengannya"

Aku berkata yang agak kusesali karena Ron seketika berubah tegang dan menoleh

"Hey Malfoy"

Dia berbisik agak nyaring kearah meja Slytherin

Malfoy mendongakkan kepalanya, aku terperangah ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat seperti telah melalui masa yang berat setelah perang, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat yang ada diotakkmu saat kau berbagi asrama dengan Hermione. Aku memperingatkanmu".

Dia kembali menatap kami dan Malfoy sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi menimpanya. Penyeleksian dimulai dan sebelum aku tahu bahwa pesta akan segera dimulai, aku masih tidak dapat melupakan wajah Malfoy dari kepalaku, dia tampak sangat sakit dan rusak. Aku berharap bahwa dia dapat menjalankan tanggung jawab sebagai Head Boy dengan baik.

Kepala Sekolah McGonagall kemudian berada dihadapanku.

"Kau dapat datang ke kantorku setelah pesta selesai dan ajak Mister Malfoy denganmu, kau butuh password untuk masuk ke asramamu. Aku sudah memindahkan semua koper dan barang-barangmu dari asramamu kedalam asrama ketua murid sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Jangan lupa kau harus mengatakan mengenai hal ini juga kepada Mister Malfoy. See you soon".

Dia berjalan menjauh, bagus kini aku harus berbicara dengan Malfoy. Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan makanku dan mencium pipi Ron lalu berjalan kearah Malfoy. Aku berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan mendapatkan tatapan memicing dari para pelahap maut.

"Malfoy kita harus bertemu dengan Miss McGonagall di kantornya untuk mendapatkan password dan semuanya, dia juga menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa kopermu sudah dipindahkan ke kamarmu".

"Thanks"

Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku tapi seketika berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar aula besar. Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam, Malfoy sama sekali tak menatapku, aku ingin berbicara dengannya dan mencari tahu apa yang salah terjadi tapi aku merasa itu semua bukan urusanku dan aku memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu sendiri dan membiarkan dia yang bercerita padaku sendiri.

Kami sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah dan langsung menggumamkan passwornya lalu kami masuk kedalam. Ini terasa masih sama setelah Dumbledore meninggal. Semua tidak berubah kecuali burung Phoenix nya. Aku dan malfoy duduk di kursi saat Miss McGonagall berjalan kearah kami.

"jadi password kalian adalah prefect dan kalian harus membuat jadwal patroli mengelilingi kastil setelah jam makan malam dan dipersilahkan untuk mengambil poin dari asrama jika kalian menangkap seseorang yang keluar pada jam malam. Kalian juga akan memberikan detensi dan melaporkan mereka pada pagi hari".

"Ok"

Kami berdua, aku dan Malfoy berkata pada waktu yang sama. Kami berdiri dan berjalan kearah asrama kami. Asrama ketua murid berada di lantai paling atas. Kami berjalan menaiki tangga dan masih tetap dalam keadaan diam.

" Malfoy, kutahu kita harus sering berbincang dalam bekerja sama setelah ini benar kan"

Ia mengangguk

"Maksudku adalah bicaralah!"

"Sorry Granger tapi aku hanya tidak ingin bicara, OK!"

Dia berkata dengan marah, tipikal seorang Malfoy sesuatu yang tak berubah dari sikapnya. Aku berjalan sendiri ke asrama dan mengatakan passwordnya. Gambar Dumbledore terbuka, aku menatap sekeliling ruangan yang mana adalah ruangan rekreasi yang simpel dengan perpaduan merah dan dinding silver dan furniturnya perpaduan warna dari Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan berbelok kekiri. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat ruanganku yang berwarna merah dan kuning, warna tipikal Gryffindor. Koperku ada di lantai. Aku memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barangku sebagian, aku mengambil jubahku dan menggantungnya di lemari kecilku. Saat aku selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pergi tidur dari hari yang panjang ini. Aku berganti pakaian piyama dan saat kubaringkan kepalaku keatas bantal aku langsung tertidur.

to be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Nuruko03, Renzki, Hyeon Hee Kim, lililala2499, Al, ayuniejung, and shaquillazeeva.


	5. Chapter 5

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Five

Aku terbangun karena adanya suara barang-barang terlempar . aku bangun dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku mengikuti suara yang ternyata berasal dari kamar Malfoy. Aku mengetuk pintunya.

"Go away!"

Suaranya terdengar serak dan seperti sedang menangis.

"Draco buka pintunya".

Aku terus memaksa, dan akhirnya dia membuka pintu.

"Kau memanggilku Draco".

Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya tapi aku melihat wajahnya bengkak dan matanya merah karena lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"It's nothing, aku akan beristirahat seharian dan akan baik-baik saja".

"Sure, gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. Aku harap kau cepat merasa lebih baik".

Dia menutup pintunya dan aku segera kembali ke kamarku, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku menatap jam, aku punya waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum sarapan. Aku bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Aku melepas pakaian dan atribut lainnya dari tubuhku dan berjalan kedalam air hangat, membiarkan semuanya terbilas dengan sendirinya. Aku sangat penasaran mengenai Malfoy, mengapa dia menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Aku cukup tahu bahwa Malfoy tidak pernah menangis. Aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya, aku selesai berendam lalu menggunakan sebuah mantra untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Aku berjalan kearah kamarku dan mengambil jubahku, aku telah siap pergi untuk sarapan di aula besar.

Saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku berpapasan dengan murid-murid lainnya. Aku berjalan menuju aula besar untuk bertemu Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang duduk di meja Gryffindor. Mereka semua terlihat memegang sebuah surat kabar. Aku berjalan mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang mereka dan mulai membaca halaman pertama.

'Lucius Malfoy sentenced to Dementor's kiss later tonight'

Aku terperangah dan secara otomatis mengerti mengapa Draco sangat sedih karena ayahnya akan mendapat hukuman mati mala mini dan dia tidak dapat berbuat apapun mengenai hal ini.

"Oh hey Mione"

Ron berbalik dan menatap wajahku yang terlihat prihatin.

"Apa?"

"Nothing"

"Jadi ayah musang albino itu akan mendapat hukuman mati malam ini karena pantas dengan apa yang dia lakukan"

"Ron, itu tidak benar! kau tidak mengerti apa yang dihadapi Draco selama ini, dia menangis dan melempar barang-barang pagi ini"

"Oh, tunggu kau memanggilnya Deaco?!"

"I guess I did"

Aku terduduk dalam diam dan membaca artikel dari balik bahu Ron. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Malfoy sangat sedih dan aku harap dia dapat melalui itu semua. Sebelum aku menyadari sarapan selesai aku segera pergi menuju kelas pertamaku, kelas ramuan.

Aku cukup baik pada kelas ramuan tapi Ron bilang bahwa aku lah yang terbaik diantara angkatan kami. Waktu berjalan secara cepat dan tak terasa telah hampir waktu untuk makan malam. Jadi aku kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat sebentar dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Aku berjalan kearah asrama ketua murid dan melihat Malfoy berbaring, ia terdiam menatap langit-langit. Aku berjalan mendekat dan dia mengerling padaku.

"Kau ingin secangkir teh? Ibuku selalu bilang bahwa teh dapat menghilangkan kesedihanmu"

"Sure I guess"

Dia terbangun dan sedikit bergeser sehingga aku dapat duduk disampingnya. Aku menuju ke kamarku, aku mengambil teh yang selalu kusimpan dalam tasku semenjak terjadinya perang, itu membantuku saat aku tiba-tiba terbangun di malam hari. Aku memanggil cangkir dan air dengan menggunakan mantra, aku memanaskan air dan mulai membuat teh. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan membawakan secangkir teh untuk Malfoy.

"Thanks"

Aku menatapnya dan dia masih terlihat sedih tapi tidak lebih buruk seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatnya pagi ini.

"Aku tahu mengapa kau sedih dan aku sangat mengerti".

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat sedih, mengingat dia adalah ayah yang mengerikan dan selalu memaksaku untuk melakukan segala kehendaknya. Jika aku tidak mendengarkannya, aku mendapatkan hukuman. Aku seperti sebuah tanah liat yang selalu dapat ia bentuk sesuka hatinya".

"Dia adalah ayahmu, sangat normal kau merasa sedih bagaimanapun dia memperlakukanmu".

"Benar, jadi kau masih ingin berpatroli malam ini".

"Aku akan pergi sendiri. Apakah kau ingin ikut?"

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja sekarang".

Kami duduk dalam diam sambil meminum teh masing-masing. Kami mulai berbincang mengenai waktu kami setelah terjadinya perang. Aku merasa sedih karena ayahnya masuk ke Azkaban dan ibunya yang mengalami depresi akut. Aku melihat suatu hal yang nyaris sama terjadi pada George setelah Fred meninggal. Dia selalu nampak sedih. Tapi itu tidaklah lebih buruk daripada yang dirasakan ibunya. Kami memutuskan untuk melewati makan malam dan hanya mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dapur dan kemudian berbincang lagi di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Mungkin Malfoy telah berubah setelah perang berakhir.

Kami menyelesaikan makan kami dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Setelah selesai, aku dan Malfoy memulai patrol. Tiap ruangan terasa sangat menyeramkan pada saat malam hari. Aku merasa nyaman setiap saat kami berbincang. Saat kami berjalan, kami menangkap beberapa murid tahun pertama tengah tersesat dan kami membantu mereka untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tak terasa, hawa semakin dingin saat kami berjalan, aku mulai menggigil, aku merasa bodoh karena memakai baju yang berlengan pendek. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu di sekitar pundakku. Aku menatap kearah Malfoy, dia memberikanku jubahnya.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Dia memberiku senyuman yang tulus bukan seringaian seperti biasanya, sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya, kami mulai berjalan mengelilingi kastil sampai kami merasa lelah. Kami berhenti dan menatap sekitar kemudian aku berlari menuju Ron berada.

"apa yang kau lakukan disekitar sini?"

"Nothing, night"

Dia berlari kearah asrama Gryffindor. Aku menyadari bahwa rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan dia tampak khawatir menatapku. Kemudian aku dan Malfoy kembali, lalu melihat satu sosok berlari kearah sebaliknya. Ini sangat aneh. Kami selesai berpatroli dan berjalan kembali menuju asrama ketua murid. Aku menuju kamarku saat Malfoy akan terjatuh. Aku menangkap lengannya dan menyeretnya ke sofa dan mendudukkannya disana. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukan dan membiarkannya menangis. Dia mencoba untuk mendorongku tapi kemudian ia menerima pelukanku dan mulai merasa tenang.

"Sorry"

Dia menyeka matanya

"It's ok, memikirkan apa yang terjadi padamu".

"Ayahku akan menerima hukuman mati malam ini".

Dia berkata seperti dunia ini menghadapi kiamat.

"It's ok, kau dapat belajar menangani hal itu".

Aku merjalan menaiki tangga dan berganti pakaian celana pendek dan kaos. Aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan duduk bersama Malfoy. Dia juga berganti celana pendek dan sweater. Kami duduk dan hanya menikmati kebersamaan satu sama lain. Selanjutnya berakhir dengan ia berbaring dibelakangku. Aku menatapnya, kepalanya berada di rambutku dan dia memelukku seakan takut bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya kembali dalam keadaan depresi.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah bersamaku malam ini".

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau butuhkan kau bisa memberitahuku".

Aku meringkuk kedalam dadanya dan dia memelukku semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Thanks"

Aku mulai terlelap dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, kami berdua telah tertidur dengan memeluk satu sama lain dimana tidak ada satupun didunia ini yang dapat mengubahnya. Kami tidak memiliki masalah dan semuanya sangat sempurna. Tapi saat terbangun pada pagi hari layaknya terbangun dari mimpi kami. Kami memilih untuk melupakan segalanya, seperti taka da yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan itu dari dalam kepalaku, perasaan saat berada diantara lengannya benar-benar terasa seperti seharusnya dimana taka da apapun didunia ini yang dapat menyakiti kami berdua.

to be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Nuruko03, ayuniejung, lililala2499, Hyeon hee kim, and Renzki.

PS : Aku sangat minta maaf akan keterlambatan update fic ini. Maaf karena selama dua minggu kemarin aku sangat sibuk mempersiapkan ujian sidang akhir skripsi yang sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Tapi semua kerja keras pasti akan selalu dimudahkan dan diberikan jalan yang terbaik. Yang membuatku sangat bahagia adalah aku dapat melalui sidang skripsi dengan lancar dan sukses, akhirnya aku lulus juga! Couldn't more happier LOL. Dan aku janji setelah ini aku akan berusaha update secepat yang aku bisa. Terimakasih sebelumnya, maaf karena aku menyisipkan curhat yang kurang penting ini untuk kalian haha. See you soon xx.


	6. Chapter 6

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Six

Draco POV

Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa Hermione setuju untuk tetap tinggal denganku kemarin malam. Hal itu membuatku terkejut bahwa dia akan melakukan itu. Aku masih ingat perasaan memilikinya di pelukanku, seperti tidak ada apapun yang salah. Dia membantu untuk menghilangkan semua tekanan dan kesakitan yang kurasakan. Juga membuatku tertidur nyenyak untuk pertama kalinya sejak dimulainnya perang besar.

Perasaan memilikinya dalam pelukanku sangatlah benar, aku merasa bahwa aku ingin melindungi dia karena dia sangat rapuh dibandingkan denganku. Hanya jika dia tahu. Aku memiliki perasaan padanya sejak tahun kelima tapi aku tetap menyakitinya dan membencinya untuk menutupi perasaanku, karena aku tahu bahwa keluargaku akan menolak perasaanku dan akan berakhir dengan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya dan Weasley berciuman atau berpelukan, aku merasa terluka. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan cinta yang mereka berikan dan aku berharap aku bisa, tapi aku selalu khawatir akan cinta karena seseorang yang sangat kuperhatikan hampir saya terbunuh pada perang besar dan semua itu karena aku dan ketakutanku akan hidupnya.

Aku masih ingat bahwa selama perang, tepatnya di Manor saat aku diminta untuk membuktikan bahwa tiga orang itu apakah benar Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Aku ingat sekali saat aku melihatnya , aku berjanji untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Saat dia disiksa, aku ingin sekali membunuh bibiku sendiri karena telah menyakitinya tapi aku tetap berakting layaknya pelahap maut lainnya didepan keluargaku.

Saat kami terbangun, Hermione berkata bahwa dia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkanku dan semua itu tak berarti apa-apa. Itu sangat menghancurkanku, aku ingin sekali menyampaikan semua kebenaran yang kurasakan tetapi aku tahu dia memiliki Ron dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama. Kami berjalan untuk sarapan pagi bersama setelah kami berdua mandi dan berganti baju. Saat kami berjalan menuju aula besar, aku tahu bahwa semua mata sedang menatapku. Hermione menggapai tanganku dan meremasnya menenangkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami berpisah dan aku duduk dikursiku, aku tak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hermione.

Hermione POV

Saat aku duduk, aku menyadari bahwa Draco tidak berhenti menatapku. Tapi aku kemudian menyadari Ron juga menatap kearahku,

"What?"

"Nothing, aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau menggenggam tangannya?!"

"Aku tidak menggenggamnya, aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya saat semua orang sedang menatapnya, dia memiliki malam yang buruk. Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang mencoba untuk membantunya".

"Whatever"

Ron berdiri dengan ribut, Harry segera mengikutinya dan Ginny mulai bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat aku menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada kemarin malam dan aku merasa dia mulai menggila,

"Apa kau serius? Itu seperti selingkuh tapi kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya"

"Aku tahu tapi itu terjadi begitu saja dan aku lah satu-satunya orang yang mencoba membantunya. Aku dapat memastikan untuk memberitahunya bahwa itu tidak berarti apa-apa dan aku senang dapat membantunya".

"Good, kau tidak ingin dia menyalahartikannya"

"Exactly".

Kami memilih berjalan berkeliling karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan kami tidak memiliki jadwal kelas sampai Minggu. Saat kami berjalan berkeliling, aku mulai berpikir lebih tentang semalam. Aku merasa berbeda di pelukan Draco dibandingkan dengan Ron selama ini, aku merasa lebih terhibur dan nyaman. Mungkin ini berarti sesuatu. Aku memilih untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan berharap semuanya akan berjalan normal kembali.

Aku hanya berharap bahwa Ron akan lebih berusaha dalam hubungan kami. Aku ingin seperti Harry dan Ginny yang selaku berciuman dan berpelukan layaknya pada kencan pertama kali. Mereka selalu memastikan untuk saling mengatakan perasaan satu sama lain dan mereka saling mencintai dan sangat memastikan bahwa semua orang tahu.

Ron tetap seperti ini dari awal kami berkencan. Bermula dengan perasaan pertemanan yang sederhana dan berkembang menjadi cinta. Selama perang, kami berdua saling melindungi satu sama lain tapi kami tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ron selalu memastikan aku baik-baik saja dan selalu melindungiku. Aku masih ingat akan ciuman pertama kami di kamar rahasia. Setelah semua momen berubah diantara kami.

Hari berjalan sangat lambat sampai aku sadar bahwa saat ini adalah jadwal untuk patrol lagi. Jam malam lebih panjang karena hari ini merupakan akhir pecan tapi aku dan Draco masih harus berkeliling. Saat kami berjalan berkeliling, kami sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain, tapi Draco memulai untuk mengajak berbincang.

"Jadi tentang semalam?"

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa seperti yang telah aku katakan, aku dengan Ron. Aku hanya membantumu untuk menghadapi hari burukmu"

"Yeah"

Kami berjalan dengan diam dalam suasana kecanggungan beberapa saat sampai keheningan terusik oleh sesuatu yang terjatuh. Kami berdua berhenti dan menatap sekeliling, kemudian kami mendengar suara kikikan genit. Kami mengikuti suara itu sampai pada lemari kecil di koridor, tempat dimana alat-alat kebersihan disimpan. Draco membuka pintunya, apa yang aku lihat sangat membuatku terkejut dan menghancurkan hatiku disaat bersamaan.

to be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Renzki, lililala2499, and Ido Nakemi.


	7. Chapter 7

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Seven

Aku menatap kearah lemari dinding dan sangat terkejut serta patah hati dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku melihat Ron mencumbu gadis sepertiku dan Draco juga berada tak jauh dariku. Kaki gadis itu melingkar pada tubuh Ron, dia menghimpit tubuh gadis itu ke dinding. Aku terperangah dan pada saat itu juga Ron menatapku,

"Oh my god"

Aku menatapnya dengan berurai air mata,

"Bagaimana bisa kau?! Aku mencintaimu! Apa-apaan ini?! Kita berakhir Ron! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini semua padaku!"

Aku berlari menjauh, merasa sangat kecewa dan patah hati. Aku mencintai Ron dan aku tahu dia menjauhi diriku dan sekarang aku tahu apa alasan yang sebenarnya. Sudah berapa lama dia telah berselingkuh dibelakangku? Aku terus berlari sampai ke kamarku dan aku merebahkan tubuhku keatas ranjang.

Draco POV

Aku melihat semuanya, saat Weasley mencumbu seorang gadis dan menghimpitnya ke dinding, dengan segera aku menatap Hermione. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, seperti hatinya telah tercabik-cabik. Dia mulai menangis tapi aku tahu dia tak akan mengatakan apapun mengenai dia yang melihat mereka berciuman. Saat dia kembali pada kenyataan, dia terperangah dan membuat Ron dengan segera menatap Hermione dan terlihat ketakutan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia melakukan semua ini pada Hermione, Hermione adalah gadis yang luar biasa dan dia memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Oh my god"

Hermione mulai berteriak pada Ron, dia sangat histeris, dia menangis dan air mata beruraian di wajahnya. Aku ingin memukul Ron dan memeluk Hermione sampai dia berhenti menangis. Dia berlari sambil menangis dan Ron berlari dibelakangnya. Aku menariknya dan meninjunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padanya?! Dia mencintaimu dan kau sangat tahu! Kau pergi dan melakukan ini yang menghancurkan hatinya, dia berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik!"

Aku memukulnya beberapa kali sebelum berlari mengikuti Hermione. Dia mungkin pergi ke kamarnya dan menangis. Aku berjalan ke asrama kami dan mendengarnya menangis, aku sangat terluka mendengarnya. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"What Malfoy?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja"

"I'm not ok, hanya tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Aku memilih untuk kembali kebawah sebentar. Aku menuju dapur yang berada dekat dengan aula besar dan mendapatkan beberapa coklat panas dan berjalan kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Seiring bergulirnya waktu, kedua coklat panas yang ada di dalam cangkir mulai mendingin. Aku berjalan naik sampai ke kamar Hermione dan membuka pintunya. Aku masuk kedalam dan melihat wajahnya terbenam diatas bantal, dia menangis dan bergetar sesenggukan.

Aku berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan meletakkan cangkir diatas meja kecil disampingnya. Aku mulai duduk dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Dia membalas pelukanku dan meringkuk seperti sebuah bola. Aku menariknya kedalam pangkuanku dan aku merebahkan pungggungku ke kepala ranjangnya. Aku mendekapnya dan dia meringkuk kedalam dadaku. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat menginginkan seseorang sekarang dan aku ingin membantunya, hanya jika dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentangnya.

Hermione POV

Aku menangis selagi Draco memelukku. Aku merasa aman dan terlindungi dalam pelukannya. Dia terus menghiburku walaupun aku berteriak padanya. Aku duduk dipangkuannya dan menghapus air mataku perlahan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Dia menggapai meja disamping ranjang dan memberikanku secangkir coklat panas,

"Kau membantuku pada malam itu saat aku menangis, jadi aku membalasnya tapi aku tidak berpikir Weasley akan mengerti sebagaimana besar kau mencintainya dan dia menyingkirkanmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik disbanding dia, dan disamping kau sangat berbakat, pintar dan penyihir yang cantik, lelaki mana yang tidak mencintaimu".

Dia menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut dibelakang telingaku, aku sedikit merona. Dia menyebutku cantik. Aku duduk disampingnya dan kami berdua meminum coklat panas kami masing-masing. Setelah aku selesai, aku memeluknya, dia meletakkan lengannya disekeliling tubuhku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Stay with me tonight"

Aku memintanya

"Of course"

Dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan membiarkanku menangis jika aku ingin. Aku mengharapkan Ron seperti ini, melindungi dan menghibur tapi juga protektif. Aku tertidur di pelukan Draco dan aku merasa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang untukku sekarang ini.

Semalaman aku bermimpi tentang apa yang terjadi dan aku akan terbangun dan menangis, setiap kali aku melakukannya, Draco bangun dan memelukku sampai aku tertidur lagi. Saat hari mulai pagi aku terbangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat mataku yang ampak memerah dan wajahku bengkak. Draco masuk dan mendekapku di dadanya saat aku mulai menangis lagi. Ron meninggalkanku patah hati dan terluka, Draco membantu memperbaikinya kembali.

Kami memilih melewatkan beberapa kelas hari ini dan hanya berbaring diatas ranjangku sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Saat hari mulai siang, aku mendengar ketukan pintu pada pintu masuk asrama kami, aku meminta Draco membukanya karena keadaanku yang menyedihkan. Dia kembali dengan Ginny dan Harry, saat mereka menatapku mereka dengan segera memelukku dan Ginny mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan ini padamu".

Kami berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sampai aku menceritakan segalanya kecuali apa yang kulakukan dengan Draco beberapa saat yang lalu, Harry menatap Draco,

"Apakah kau telah membantunya?"

"Ya, aku melihat apa yang terjadi dan aku memastikan Ron tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan memukulnya beberapa kali".

Harry berjalan menjauh dan menepuk punggungnya, mereka pergi untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya, aku dan Draco kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik.

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Ido Nakemi and ayuniejung


	8. Chapter 8

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Eight

Hermione POV

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Draco, aku mulai merasa lebih baik. Aku memilih untuk mengikuti kelas hari ini, Draco berjalan denganku untuk sarapan setelah aku mandi dan merias wajahku untuk menutupi kantung mata yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ketika aku dan Draco memasuki aula besar, semua mata secara otomatis memandang kearah kami.

Aku akan berjalan kearah meja Gryffindor tapi Draco seketika menangkap lenganku

"Apakah kau mau duduk denganku untuk menjauhi Weasley?"

"Thanks"

Aku sangat bersyukur dia mengajakku, aku tidak ingin melihat Ron saat ini sampai aku sepenuhnya dapat melupakan dia. Aku melihat ke sekeliling meja Slytherin dan semua mata murid Slytherin mulai menatapku. Aku duduk disamping Draco dan satu hal yang mengejutkanku

"Hey aku mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Ron, dan jika kau menginginkan gadis lain untuk berbagi cerita selain Luna dan Ginny, kau bisa berbicara denganku".

Itu adalah Pansy Parkinson, dia tidak pernah berbicara denganku secara baik-baik.

"Thanks"

Aku sangat terkejut, kabar mengenai aku dan Ron secara cepat menyebar. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah meja Gryffindor dan melihat Ron menatap tajam Draco. Aku merasa tidak nyaman di situasi seperti ini. Aku berdiri dan memilih untuk pergi ke kelas, hari berjalan seperti biasanya dan aku mendapatkan tugas extra pada semua mata pelajaran yang kuambil, thanks to yesterday! Selama makan siang kepala sekolah McGonagall memberitahu kami bahwa akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk memperingati hari Halloween.

"semua orang diharapkan untuk datang. Ini akan menjadi sebuah pesta topeng. Pintu aula besar akan dibuka pada pukul tujuh malam dan semua orang diharapkan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing pada pukul sebelas malam dan tidak lebih".

Ia kemudian mengijinkan kami untuk melanjutkan makan siang, aku berharap aku mendapat pasangan kencan sehingga tidak akan pergi sendiri. Aku melihat beberapa murid laki-laki sudah mengajak pasangan mereka masing-masing. Aku berharap bahwa aku masih dengan Ron tapi ini semua memang sudah ditakdirkan dan mungkin ada seseorang diluar sana yang lebih baik untukku.

Hari-hari semakin berjalan cepat dan aku melanjutkan untuk makan bersama Draco di meja Slytherin. Aku tak menyadari bahwa tersisa waktu dua minggu sampai pesta dansa digelar. Aku masih belum mendapatkan pasangan dan aku butuh sebuah gaun pesta. Luna, Ginny dan aku pergi untuk berbelanja gaun pada akhir minggu ini dan aku juga mengajak Pansy, dia menjadi salah satu teman terbaikku ketika aku membutuhkan dia,

Kami memilih untuk pergi ke dunia muggle untuk mendapatkan gaun yang kami inginkan , jadi kami meminta ijin dari kepala sekolah McGonagall. Aku ingin terlihat luar biasa dan membuat Ron menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku bukan miliknya dan aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Kami pergi ke dunia muggle, aku, Ginny dan Luna menunggu Pansy di sebuah mall. Kami semua memilih untuk mencoba beberapa gaun yang kami sukai. Aku memilih sekitar empat gaun, setiap gaun yang kucoba terlihat tidak begitu cocok. Aku berharap bahwa aku bisa membuat gaun sesuai keinginanku sendiri.

Kami menghabiskan waktu sekitar delapan jam lamanya dan mereka semua mendapatkan gaun yang cocok kecuali aku. Mereka semua memilih gaun yang sesuai dengan pasangan mereka. Pansy mendapatkan gaun berwarna biru yang senada dengan pakaian Blaise. Ginny mendapatkan gaun berwarna merah yang senada dengan Harry. Luna mendapatkan gaun berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan Neville. Masalah yang kuhadapi sebenarnya adalah aku tidak dapat memilih gaun yang tepat karena aku belum memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta. Aku memilih beberapa warna dan aku tidak tahu mana yang tepat. Mereka semua mulai memilihkan gaun untukku karena melihatku yang mulai frustasi.

Kemudian Pansy membawakanku sebuah gaun dan dia sangat bersemangat menyuruhku untuk mencobanya karena dia tahu aku mungkin akan menyukainya. Aku menuju ruang ganti dan mulai mencoba gaunnya.

Ini terlihat sangat indah, aku berjalan keluar ruang ganti dan mereka semua terperangah dan seketika menyetujui bahwa gaun ini sangat cocok denganku. Setelah kami membayar gaun-gaun kami, kami kembali ke Hogwarts dan memilih untuk membeli topeng dan sepatu esok hari.

Draco POV

Aku dan Blaise pergi berbelanja jas yang dapat kami kenakan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku beli tapi Blaise secara cepat mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan karena ia telah berpasangan dengan Pansy. Kami berjalan mengelilingi Diagon Alley dan Blaise secara cepat menemukan jas sesuai keinginannya. Kami melanjutkan mencari jas untukku.

Aku meneruskan pencarian sampai sebuah jas tertangkap mataku. Jas itu berwarna abu-abu dan dasinya berwarna silver. Aku mencobanya dan memilih untuk membelinya. Kami mencari topeng kemudian. Blaise mndapatkan sebuah topeng berwarna silver yang sesuai dengan jasnya yang sangat tipikal Slytherin. Aku mendapatkan topeng berwarna hitam polos. Kami telah mempunyai sepatu yang cocok, jadi kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Ada satu hal yang kupikirkan, itu sangat menggangguku dan aku harus bertanya pada Hermione.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan?"

"No"

"What?!"

"Aku bilang tidak"

"Yeah aku tahu tapi kau seorang Draco Malfoy dan belum mendapatkan pasangan?"

"Yeah aku punya seorang gadis yang akan kuajak tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mengajaknya"

"Kau tinggal memintanya, tapi yang terburuk adalah jika dia berkata tidak"

"True"

Aku memutuskan untuk menyusun rencana bagaimana caranya untuk mengajak Hermione besok .

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Renzki, Ido Nakemi, ayuniejung, hana, Swift, and hyeon hee kim.


	9. Chapter 9

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Nine

Hermione POV

Setelah kemarin aku benar-benar berharap bahwa seseorang akan mengajakku untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, aku, Ginny dan Pansy sekarang telah mendapatkan topeng yang kami inginkan masing-masing. Kami memilih topeng berwarna hitam dengan desain yang elegan diatasnya. Topeng milikku mempunyai lingkaran yang berwarna silver di sudutnya dengan garis luar berwarna merah. Aku mendapatkan sepatu berwarna hitam yang cocok dengan gaunku. Aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan lebih dulu dan aku ingin melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama setelahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju asrama ketua murid dan melihat Draco duduk diatas lantai dengan beberapa kertas yang tergeletak disekelilingnya.

"Hey"

Dia mendongak mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Hey"

"Aapa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya kemudian duduk.

"Homework, seperti biasanya"

"Oh"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Setelah aku putus dengan Ron, aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan Draco. Dia selalu ada saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya dan aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya tapi aku belum siap. Kami menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan pergi berjalan-jalan dan mengerjakan tugas atau belajar.

"Jadi apakah kau mendapatkan sebuah gaun untuk pesta dansa?"

"Yeah. Apakah kau juga sudah mendapatkan jas?"

"Yeah"

Ini merisaukanku, jadi jika dia telah mendapatkan jas yang tepat, apakah dia sudah mendapatkan pasangan? Aku tidak ingin terdengar aneh tapi aku hanya ingin dia mengajakku.

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?"

Aku memilih untuk bertanya

"Aku tidak mengajakknya sampai saat ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak tapi aku akan mengajaknya secepatnya"

"Oh"

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengambil semua tugasku untuk bergabung dengannya. Kami menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa saat hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kami dan berbincang mengenai akhir pekan kami masing-masing. Draco memberitahuku tentang dia yang berbelanja dengan Blaise dan aku juga menceritakan sesi berbelanjaku dengan Ginny dan Pansy.

"Jadi kau dan Pansy sekarang menjadi teman baik?"

Yeah aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan, aku juga tak tahu bahwa kami akan bisa menjadi teman seperti sekarang ini."

"Yeah saat kau mengenailnya, dia gadis yang cukup baik"

Kemudian Draco menatapku tepat dimata

"Hermione apakah kamu mempunyai pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa?"

"No, tapi aku berharap seseorang sekarang mengajakku"

"Benarkah? Siapa?

"Kau tahu siapa dia"

"Ron?!"

"No!"

"Lalu siapa?"

Aku bergerak lebih mendekat kearahnya

"Well, dia murid Slytherin"

"Apaa!?"

Aku terkejut seketika melihat dia marah

"Well…aku penasaran jika kau akan mengajak menghadiri pesta dansa denganku?"

Aku menatap tepat dimatanya

"Apakah kau serius?"

Aku melihat beberapa luka dimatanya

"Yeah"

Aku terperangah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan responku hanya

"Yes"

Apakah kau serius?"

"Yeah aku akan senang pergi denganmu"

Dia mulai bersandar kearahku dan seketika aku membeku, dia akan menciumku. Dia semakin mendekat dan kemudian bibir kami bersentuhan. Selama dia menciumku aku menutup mataku dan mengendalikannya. Aku merasa kilatan cahaya, tapi taka da kembang api!

Ini menakjubkan. Beberapa waktu bibir kami bergerak bersama dengan sempurna, dia menangkup wajahku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku disekeliling lehernya. Saat kami mulai melepaskan diri, aku terengah-engah. Kami menyandarkan dahi ke dahi dan menatap manik mata satu sama lain.

"So on another note"

Dia berkata dengan kekurangan napas. Aku terkikik

"Apa warna gaunmu jadi aku bisa menyamakannya denganmu?

"Kau tak perlu membeli jas baru hanya untuk menyamakannya denganku, it's fine"

"Aku ingin"

"Gaunku berwarna abu-abu"

"Ok jadi aku sudah senada denganmu, jasku berwarna abu-abu dan silver".

"Ok"

Dia bersandar lagi dan memberiku kecupan kilat.

"Jadi mengenai ciuman tadi?"

Draco menatapku

"Well..aku harus mengakui sesuatu. Aku mempunyai perasaan padamu sejak tahun kelima"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Aku pikir bahwa kau adalah gadis paling cerdas dan paling cantik yang pernah kutemui dan sampai saat ini aku masih merasakannya"

"Aku merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"Hal yang lucu adalah aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu"

"Ok. Jadi aku ingin tahu. Maukah kau memberikanku kesempatan?"

"yang kau maksud menjadi pacarku?"

"Yeah. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti yang Ron lakukan. Jika aku melakukannya aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Setelah melihatmu menangis pada malam itu, aku tahu aku ingin melindungimu dari apa yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan itu".

Aku menyandarkan diriku padanya dan menciumnya cepat. Aku berbisik ditelinganya

"Of course"

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah"

Dia menarikku kedalam ciuman memabukkan yang bertahan selama beberapa detik

"Hanya satu hal penting bahwa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari semua orang dahulu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka mengenai hal ini sampai mereka memahami bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya".

"Anything for you love"

Malam itu aku jatuh tertidur di lengan lelaki yang kucintai. Aku berharap bahwa semua orang akan mengerti dan jika mereka tidak menyetujuinya, tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kami berdua.

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Renzki, lililala2499, aquadewi, Ido Nakemi, azurazhfr, hyeon hee kim, and puma178.


	10. Chapter 10

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Ten

Hermione's POV

Cahaya matahari menerpa wajahku dan membuatku perlahan terbangun. Aku mengalami mimpi indah yang kuharap menjadi sebuah kenyataan saat ini. Aku menyadari bahwa sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati mataku bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang manik mata kelabu yang indah.

"Morning"

Selanjutnya ini semua nampak begitu nyata tak lagi sebuah mimpi indah yang hadir dalam tidur nyenyakku. Dia mencium keningku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahuku serasa memejamkan matanya.

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini sepanjang hari?"

"Kau tau kita tidak bisa"

Dia memberiku tatapan permohonan

"Please"

"No"

Dia mulai mencium leherku dan mendorongku kebelakang, dia berada diatasku dan tetap memberikan ciuman di leherku.

"Please"

Dia bergumam di leherku, napasnya yang hangat seketika membuatku meremang

"No"

Aku terkikik dan mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Dia mendengus dan memberikanku ciuman kilat.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu"

Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum aku melayangkan protes padanya. Aku berbalik dan menyadari bahwa aku hanya sekali keluar dengannya selama beberapa jam dan aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sempurna, dia romantic, dia sangat memahamiku, dan selalu melindungiku dari apapun.

Aku berbaring di ranjang sembari menunggunya selesai sehingga aku dapat segera mandi. Aku mendengar ketukan di pintuku menandakan bahwa Draco telah menyelesaikan rutinitas mandinya. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas membasuh tubuhku. Setelah aku selesai, aku segera mengeringkan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kamarku kembali.

Saat aku memasuki kamarku, aku melihat Draco berbaring di ranjangku. Aku berteriak.

"Draco get out"

Aku mendekap handuk erat-erat. Dia menyeringai dan meletakkan tangannya dibawah kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat merasa nyaman disini. Aku suka dengan pemandangannya asal kau tahu".

"Get out!"

Aku melemparkan bantal kearahnya dan dia seketika bangun.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku hanya memakai handuk"

"So"

Dia menyeringai dan semakin mendekat

"Get"

"Ok ok, sampai jumpa. Aku akan sarapan lebih dulu di aula besar"

Dia memberiku sebuah ciuman kilat dan berjalan keluar.

"Ini sangat canggung dan begitu dekat"

Aku berlari menuju pintu dan menguncinya lalu berganti baju dengan sebuah blus dan rok pendek serta mengenakan jubahku. Aku mendekap buku-bukuku dan berjalan melewati koridor. Aku berjalan menuju aula besar dan menuju meja Gryffindor. Aku belum duduk disana lagi sejak aku putus dengan Ron. Aku duduk disamping Ginny dan Harry.

"Dimana Ron"

"Kurasa dia masih tidur"

Aku mengambil beberapa makanan dan mulai memakannya ketika sebuah origami berbentuk burung hinggap di piringku. Ginny mulai menatapnya lekat.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya, sebuah _chocolate frog_ jatuh dan di kertasnya ada sebuah tulisan. Aku mulai membacanya.

' _Temui aku di Menara Astronomi pukul 7 malam ini_

 _-D'_

Aku tersenyum dan mendongak, aku melihat Draco mengerling padaku lalu meninggalkan mejanya. Ginny masih menatapku dan mendapatiku tersenyum, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dari siapa ini?"

Dia mengambil _chocolate frog_ ditanganku dan berusaha mendapatkan kertasnya. Aku segera meletakkannya di saku dan mencoba untuk mengambil _chocolate frog_ nya kembali.

"Apakah ini dari pengagum rahasiamu?"

"No"

Aku sedikit merona karena apa yang dikatakannya sangatlah benar.

"Siapa dia?"

"Nobody ok"

Aku mengambil coklatnya kembali.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat, pegang kata-kataku"

Dia beranjak dan mengajak Harry dengannya. Aku harap bahwa aku dan Draco dapat menjadi pasangan dihadapan umum tapi itu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kami sekarang ini. Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan menggenggam coklat tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam saku bersama kertas tadi berada. Aku berjalan ke kelas pertama dan membayangkan apa yang Draco rencanakan untuk kami nanti malam.

Hari berjalan lambat, tapi saat makan siang surat lain datang padaku.

' _Pastikan untuk mengenakan gaun dan datang jam 5. Aku minta maaf tidak mengajakmu ke tempat lain, aku menggunakan kamar asrama ketua murid kita. Jadi ingin ini menjadi kencan pertama kita?_

 _-D'_

Aku menatap Draco dan mengangguk. Saat ini aku sangat tidak beruntung mengingat saat aku akan membalas pesan untuk Draco kembali, Ginny mengambil kertasnya.

"Siapa D?"

Aku sangat panic dan berusaha mengambil kertas itu, tapi nyatanya hanya membuat Ginny semakin tertarik.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

Dia menyetujuinya dan aku mengambil kertas itu. Saat aku kembali ke kamar asramaku untuk menyiapkan apa yang kukenakan nanti, aku mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka dan aku langsung berbalik.

"Draco apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seketika aku melihat Ginny

"Aku bukan Draco"

"Sorry"

Dia kemudian duduk di ranjangku

"Jadi siapa itu D?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat aku siap"

"Kau dapat mempercayaiku"

"Aku tahu tapi kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Aku berbalik

"Karena aku tahu"

Aku melanjutkan memilih gaun sampai aku menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda polos. Aku akan mengenakan sepatu putihku dan menata rambutku dengan kepangan yang manis.

"Aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap di asramaku"

Sebelum aku sempat melayangkan protes, dia menarikku dan menyeretku. Apakah aku siap untuk memberitahu dia apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Renzki, ayuniejung, aquadewi, lililala2499, and azurazhfr.


	11. Chapter 11

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Eleven

Hermione POV

Ginny menarikku ke dalam kamarnya dan dia membantuku untuk berdandan dan menata rambutku. Aku masih mempunyai waktu sampai pukul tujuh, dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar satu jam untuk bersiap.

"Jadi?"

Aku duduk di ranjangnya

"Ini sangat sulit dan aku tahu semua orang tidak akan menyukainya"

"Bagaimana? Kau bahkan tidak mencobanya"

"Aku hanya tahu"

"Jika ini melibatkan kejadian dan orang saat perang, percayalah itu sudah berakhir. Semua orang berubah dan itu tidak masalah"

"Well…aku tahu Harry dan Ron tidak akan bahagia mendengar ini"

"Mengapa?"

"Dia tidak berada di pihak kita"

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku hanya paranoid"

Aku berdiri dan berjalan memutari ranjang untuk melepaskan kegugupanku.

"Berapa lama ini terjadi?"

"Dia mengajakku untuk berdansa dan menjadi pacarnya tadi malam"

"Awww…apakah kalian berciuman?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god! Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ginny?!"

"Maaf"

Aku mengingat memori saat bibir Draco bertabrakan dengan bibirku untuk pertama kalinya, rasanya seperti kami berdua berada dalam kobaran api. Aku masih mengingat tatapan matanya saat kami menyudahi ciuman kami. Aku bersandar pada dinding dan tersenyum.

"Rasanya seperti berada dalam kobaran api"

"Awww"

"Aku memberitahumu bagaimana dia kelihatannya, dan aku akan memberitahumu siapa dia sebenarnya jika tebakanmu benar, ok?"

"Yeah"

"Ok jadi dia memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata kelabu"

"Ok"

"Wajahnya pucat dan dia memiliki seringai yang menawan"

Ginny mulai menatapku lekat

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya kaget, kau tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini dengan Ron. Kau selalu terkikik saat kau mendeskripsikan dia"

"Aku merasa bebas. Dia sempurna dan aku tidak pernah menduganya. Perlu waktu yang lumayan lama untuk membebaskan pikiranku dari sikap lamanya. Tapi saat aku mencobanya sekali, aku jatuh cinta padanya"

"Itu sangat mengagumkan, hampir sama sepertiku dan Harry. Ini hampir pukul tujuh dank au harus pergi, semoga berhasil!"

"Thanks"

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan secara tepat waktu aku telah berada di menara astronomi. Di malam hari tempat ini sangat indah. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan saat aku mencapai puncak, aku melihat sebuah meja dengan beberapa lilin dan juga bunga. Aku melihat sekeliling dan berjalan menuju meja. Saat aku berpaling, aku melihat Draco terbalut jas rapi. Jas muggle! Dia menggenggam sebuah mawar putih. Ini sangat sempurna! Aku mengambilnya dan dia mencium tanganku sembari menatap dalam kedua mataku. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat seorang gadis terpesona.

"Thanks"

Aku berjalan menuju meja dan dia menarik kursiku. Aku seketika duduk dan dia sedikit mendorong kursiku. Dia menyalakan lilinnya dan berjalan menjauh, kemudian kembali dengan makanan. Dia membuat steak dengan sayuran dan salad Caesar setelah hidangan utamanya. Dia juga mempunyai crème brulee untuk hidangan penutupnya.

"Ini sempurna Draco! Thank you"

"Ini tidak sempurna sesempurna dirimu"

Dia duduk berseberangan denganku. Kami makan dalam keheningan dan setelah aku selesai, Draco mengambilkan salad. Dia benar-benar melakukan ini semua dengan berbagai makanan kesukaanku di kencan kami. Kami berbincang sedikir mengenai pesta dansa dua hari kedepan. Kami memikirkan bagaimana reaksi semua orang saat melihat kami berdua bersama, aku pikir mungkin sebagian dari mereka akan marah.

"Itu mungkin akan terjadi sebaliknya atau keduanya"

"Benar"

Saat dia memberiku crème brulee aku menatapnya

"Apa kau akan memakannya?"

"Ini sangat sempurna. Terima kasih banyak"

"Ini bukan apa-apa"

Aku memakan dengan cepat crème brulee dihadapanku. Setelah semuanya selesai, kami kembali ke asrama. Aku penasaran apa yang dia rencanakan disana karena dia membuatku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat. Aku memasuki ruangan asrama untuk melihat perapian.

"Duduklah di depan perapian dan tutup matamu"

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan padaku

"Buka matamu"

Aku mengerjap perlahan dan berbalik menatap Draco dengan bahan-bahan untuk S'mores.

"Astaga S'mores!"

"Yeah"

Dia duduk disampingku dan kami menghabiskan malam kami dengan menatap perapian dan memakan S'mores.

"Ini kencan pertama terbaik yang pernah kulakukan"

"Benarkah?

"Yeah, kau adalah pacar terbaik"

"Terima kasih, dan kau juga adalah pacarku yang terbaik"

Lalu kami kembali berciuman sebelum kami mengucapkan selamat malam dan memasuki kamar masing-masing. Aku tertidur di ranjangku sendirian untuk pertama kali di minggu ini. Aku sangat berharap semua orang bisa menerima kami dan jika mereka tidak menerima hubungan kami, tidak aka nada yang dapat memisahkan kami berdua.

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Lililala249, Kanzaki27, RanaKim9382, HanawaCataleya, YulithaSharon726.


	12. Chapter 12

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Twelve

Hermione POV

Hari ini adalah hari Halloween. Hari pesta dansa berlangsung. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan kemudian mandi. Aku mengambil semua barang keperluanku dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang. Aku mengajak Ginny dan Pansy ke kamarku untuk bersiap, kami saling mengecat kuku dan bercengkrama. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar Draco dan mengetuknya, dia membalasnya dengan erangan.

"Draco bangunlah"

"Kenapa?"

Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat Draco berdiri disamping daun pintu dengan terhuyung, rambutnya sangat berantakan. Lalu aku baru menyadari jika ia berdiri di depanku hanya dalam balutan celana boxer nya.

"Draco?!"

Aku menatap kearah lain dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengenakan pakaian"

"Aku memakai boxer"

"Boxer tidak termasuk. Dan ingat, Ginny dan Pansy akan kesini. Apa kau tidak pergi ke asrama Slytherin untuk bersiap?"

"Yeah, tapi nanti saja"

"Well…perempuan membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk bersiap, jadi kau cepatlah pergi dengan Blaise"

"Ok love"

Dia menciu pipiku dan membuatku berbalik menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin menatapnya tapi aku tidak bisa tidak menghiraukannya. Dia memiliki otot perut, maksudku _a six pack abs_. aku melihatnya menyeringai, aku memukulnya lalu berlari kearah kamarku. Sebelum aku mencapai pintu, Draco berlari mendahuluiku dan menggendongku. Dia mulai berputar dengan aku yang berada dipundaknya seperti sebuah karung beras.

"Draco berhenti! Aku pusing!"

Dia menurunkanku dan tidak berhenti tertawa, aku juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Aku menciumnya.

"Inilah mengapa aku mencintaimu"

" _I love you too princess_ "

Dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Aku menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjangku dan memutuskan bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan masa hidupku bersama Draco, aku berpikir akan cukup lama untuknya memikirkan sebuah pernikahan karena dia perfeksionis. Aku berbaring dan tersenyum memikirkan Draco. Aku telah selesai mengecat kukuku dan kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Hey Ginny dan Pansy ada disini. Aku akan menemuimu lagi malam ini"

"Bye"

Aku memberinya ciuman singkat kemudian berlari menuju tangga dan menarik Ginny serta Pansy kekamarku.

"Jadi kita akan mengecat kuku, menata rambut, berhias dan memakai gaun terbaik milik kita"

"Well… kita tidak bisa terlalu menggunakan riasan mata karena kita memakai topeng"

"Benar"

Kami bertiga duduk di ranjangku, Ginny dan Pansy tertawa tentang pasangan kencan mereka. Aku mengikuti obrolan mereka, tapi aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kencanku malam ini adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, siapa teman kencanmu?"

Aku menatap Ginny dengan gugup dan khawatir, haruskah aku memberitahu mereka? Ok aku akan melakukannya.

"Draco"

Pansy dan Ginny menatapku dengan mulut menganga seperti mereka berdua akan mati.

"Apa?!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dia mengajakku dua minggu lalu. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Hanya berhati-hatilah"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Pansy"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Aku pernah berkencan dengannya sebentar tapi dia tidak begitu baik untukku"

"Oh ok"

Aku memelih untuk tidak membicarakan lagi perihal kami yang telah memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, mungkin lain kali. Kami bertiga duduk dan mengecat kuku. Aku mengecat kuku ku dengan warna hitam. Ginny warna merah dengan bunga hitam di jari manisnya. Pansy menggunakan warna hijau laut. Ginny meluruskan rambutnya dan Pansy menata rambutnya dengan kepangan indah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan rambutku.

"Biarkan kami melakukannya"

"Baik"

Aku duduk dan menatap cermin selama Ginny dan Pansy memainkan rambutku serta memberikan sebuah hiasan disana. Aku menatap lekat kearah cermin.

"Ini sangat indah, terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah"

Mereka berkata secara bersamaan, kami seketika menatap sebuah jam yang terletak di sisi ranjangku dan kami hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk merias wajah dan memakai gaun. Aku hanya mengenakan mascara secara tipis karena mataku akan tertutup dengan topeng nantinya. Aku mengenakan topengku dan melihat ke cermin.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

Kami semua menatap cermin. Aku terlihat lebih baik daripada tampilanku pada Yule Ball di tahun keempat.

"Jika Draco tidak terpesona, aku akan marah"

Kami semua tertawa dan turun menuju ruang bawah untuk menunggu Blaise, Harry dan Draco. Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu dan ketika aku membukanya, seketika aku melihat mereka. Netra Draco seakan-akan ingin keluar bersamaan dia berjalan masuk.

"Wow Hermione, kau terlihat…."

"Terima kasih"

Aku menatap Pansy, dia benar bahwa Draco akan terpesona. Harry berjalan kearah Ginny dan menciumnya.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa"

"Kau juga"

Blaise berjalan menuju Pansy dan memegang tangannya. Kami ber-enam mulai berjalan ke aula besar, masing-masing pasangan masuk dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Saat aku dan Draco pertama kali muncul dihadapan seisi sekolah, aku benar-benar sangat gugup.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Dia mencium dahiku dan kami siap.

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Kanzaki27


	13. Chapter 13

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Thirteen

 **Hermione POV**

Saat aku dan Draco berjalan menuruni tangga, semua mata seketika tertuju kearah kami. Kami dapat mendengar bisikan orang-orang dan mereka terlihat bingung. Kami mulai mendengar rumor tentang kami yang berkencan. Aku belum pernah mendengar orang lain membicarakan rumor itu tapi jika mereka tahu kalau itu memang benar.

Kami sampai di tangga terakhir dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Ron dan Lavender duduk. Semua orang memberikan senyuman tipis dan menyambut kami, tapi Ron menatap tangan Draco yang bertaut dengan tanganku. Wajahnya menjadi merah dengan marah.

Sebelum aku menyadari Ron membuat keributan dengan Lavender kemudian pergi.

"Apa masalahnya?"

Harry berkata bahwa Ron menatap kami yang berpengangan tangan. Jadi aku pikir itu respon yang sangat logis.

"Karena aku disini dengan Draco"

"Mungkin"

Dansa dimulai dengan beberapa lagu santau, Harry dan Ginny tidak bisa berhenti berdansa. Saat lagu "She is Not Afraid" yang dinyanyikan One Direction terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan (ini adalah cerita di era modern) Ginny menarikku dan Pansy. Ini adalah lagu favorit kami. Liriknya menjelaskan bahwa kami semua tidak takut pada apapun tapi tetap saja kami seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, kami takut jatuh cinta dan disakiti.

Kami berdansa ketika para lelaki mulai mengobrol. Kami lupa mengenai orang-orang disekitar kami dan bernyanyi mengikuti lagu. Sebelum kami taku para lelaki juga menari dengan kami dan tertawa melihat kami bernyanyi. Saat di akhir lagu Draco menarikku keluar ruangan.

"Ya Tuhan, disana sangat gila"

"Well…semua menari, apa yang kau harapkan"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Kami berjalan di lorong yang terbuka.

"Udara mulai semakin dingin"

"Yeah"

Draco mendekat kearahku dan melepaskan topeng yang kupakai dan juga miliknya

"Aku benci topeng ini"

"Aku setuju"

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumku, ciuman kami selalu manis dan lembut. Dia semakin memperdalam ciuman kami dan aku merasa lidahnya mendorong bibir bagian bawahku. Dia meminta izin kepadaku jadi aku memberikannya, aku membuka bibirku sedikit dan dia langsung memegang kendali. Dia menarikku sedikit sehingga aku dapat bersender pada besi balkon. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dan melarikan jemariku kearah rambutnya.

Kami kehilangan kendali dan dunia serasa berhenti diantara kami.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Kami seketika memisahkan diri dan mendengar seseorang berteriak. Kami menatap kearah pintu dan melihat Harry serta Ginny disana. Mereka melihat kami berciuman.

"Apa ini?!"

Harry berjalan cepat kearah Draco dan menyuruhku menjauh

"Apa kau mencoba untuk merayu atau sesuatu?!"

"Tidak"

"Oh yeah… Lalu apa itu?! Hermione aku mengatakan padamu bahwa dia tidak bisa dipercaya"

Aku berjalan kearah Harry dan mendorongnya kebelakang

"It's ok Harry, dia pacarku"

"Apa?!"

Bola matanya terlihat seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Aku menatap kearah Ginny yang sekarang pucat pasi.

"Dia pacarku, dan kami sudah berkencan beberapa minggu lalu. Aku menunggu untuk memberitahu kalian. Aku tidak yakin kapan waktu yang tepat tapi sekarang aku tidak akan mencemaskan hal itu lagi"

Harry mulai tenang

"Apa dia tidak mencoba untuk memanfaatkanmu"

"Tidak"

To be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Lucychan, ayuniejung, Kanzaki27, and Theodora Malfoy


	14. Chapter 14

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Twisted Love

by

Kris_8

I own nothing, Kris_8 has

Summary : Setelah Perang Besar, semua siswa tahun ketujuh diundang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran mereka dan mengambil N.E.W.T.s. Ketika mereka semua kembali, beberapa diantaranya telah berubah. Ron dan Hermione masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi Hermione merasa bahwa Ron mengabaikannya. Ikatan Ginny dan Harry masih kuat seperti sedia kala. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka?

Chapter Fourteen

 **Hermione POV**

Kami berjalan kembali menuju asrama ketua murid. Aku sangat gugup memikirkan jika Draco berharap kami akan melakukan 'sesuatu'. Aku mendengar banyak rumor bahwa dia sering melakukan sex dengan beberapa gadis. Aku berharap Draco tidak melakukannya kali ini. Saat kami sampai di pintu masuk asrama, Draco menggumamkan kata sandi dan kami berjalan masuk.

"Malam ini sangat menyenangkan. Apa kau ingin makan S'mores?"

"Tentu dan aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah mengajakku ke pesta"

Draco menuju cabinet di pojok ruangan dan membawa marshmallow, cokelat, dan biscuit. Aku menyalakan api.

"Aku akan ganti baju"

"Ok"

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Aku bersandar di pintu. Aku sangat gugup tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku membersihkan riasan dan mulai berganti baju. Aku mengambil sepasang bra dan celana dalam dengan warna senada. Kemudian memakai celana pendek dan kaos Draco yang pernah dia berikan padaku.

Kaos bertuliskan nama Malfoy di punggungnya dan angka 12. Ini kaos seragam Quiditch tahun lalu. Aku berjalan keluar untuk menemui Draco dan dia memakai celana panjang dan kaos V-neck berwarna abu-abu.

"Apakah S'mores nya siap?

"Aku sudah membuatnya masing-masing untuk kita"

"Terima kasih"

Aku mencium pipinya dan mengambil S'mores. Aku duduk di depan nyala api, kemudian Draco ikut duduk di lantai dan mulai membakar marshmallow. Setelah kenyang, aku membersihkan ruangan sedangkan Draco masih memakan S'mores terakhirnya.

"Pesta dansanya sangat menyenangkan. Jadi rahasia kita terbongkar"

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak peduli selama aku bersamamu"

Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan mencium keningku. Aku bersandar padanya. Dia meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku dan aku merasa dapat tidur nyenyak di pelukannya. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa dia memakai parfum. Aku mulai menghirup baunya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang sehingga dia tidak menyadarinya. Wanginya seperti Abercrombie dan Fitch dan sedikit Mint.

Dia mulai terkekeh, lalu aku mendongak menatap manik mata abu-abunya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mengendusku?"

Pipiku merona

"Ya, bau mu seperti Abercrombie, Fitch dan Mint"

Aku semakin meringkuk kedalam pelukannya. Dia semakin tertawa dan aku mulai mengantuk. Lalu Draco menggendongku dengan gaya bridal, aku dengan cepat memeluknya karena takut.

"Apa kau takut aku akan menjatuhkanmu?"

"Tidak"

Aku tetap mengalungkan lenganku mengelilingi lehernya dan mulai menutup mata. Dia membuka pintu dan menurunkanku diatas ranjangnya. Dia duduk dan kemudian menjatuhkan punggungnya. Aku berada diatas tubuhnya. Aku bergeser sedikit agar lebih nyaman. Dia mulai mencium keningku, pipiku, hidungku, bibirku, dan kemudian leherku.

Dia tiba-tiba menarikku dan mulai menciumku lebih dalam. Aku mulai gugup saat dia berbalik perlahan berada diatas tubuhku. Saat dia mulai memperdalam ciumannya, aku lupa akan segalanya dan mulai membalas ciumannya tak kalah menggebu. Kami merasa hilang dalam ciuman yang liar, dan membuatku tidak menyadari bahwa tanganku mulai berada didadanya.

Dia berhenti menciumku dan mundur sebentar. Dia melepas kaosnya lalu kembali menciumku lebih dalam. Gerakannya masih terkontrol. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan, tapi saat tangannya mulai mengangkat kaosku, aku menarik tangannya.

Dia menataku

"Apa?"

"Aku belum siap untuk melakukan itu"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Kapanpun kau siap. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan apapun yang tidak ingin kau lakukan"

Aku keluar dari kungkungannya dan meringkuk disisinya. Dia meletakkan lengannya mengelilingi tubuhku

"Sangat luar biasa mendekapmu di pelukanku, jangan pernah pergi"

"Tidak akan"

Dia menyamankan posisinya dan kami mulai tertidur damai.

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the favourites, follows, reviews, silent riders, and so on.

Han


End file.
